


Drive!

by Oshusta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshusta/pseuds/Oshusta
Summary: What if Derek had found his way back?Scott had said the bodies, blood, evidence, anything that would prove that Derek and his furry compadre was dead had vanished, and they had pieced together that the Alphas had definitely not done the respectful thing of burying Hale.OR Stiles is a girl, and she looks for Derek after coming back from the motel-of-hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so.  
> This is just a baby fic that I did as a bleh thing in my free time, and I figured I'd post it to kickstart this account.
> 
> Whoop 
> 
> Un-betaed so please notify me if there are spelling/grammar errors,

Stiles refused the elevator. Stupid idea.

Once she got herself into something she refused to back out because she was that stubborn. But either way, she hated the elevator. 

The only reason she chose to investigate the Loft was for reassurance. What if Derek had found his way back?

This was for Scott, and the pack. Her pack.They were devastated, how could Derek be dead?  
But on the frustrating bus tour, she knew that something was off. Scott had said the bodies, blood, evidence, anything that would prove that Derek and his furry compadre was dead had vanished, and they had pieced together that the Alphas had definitely not done the respectful thing of burying Hale.

So yeah, once she finally reached the endless journey of the staircase, her breathing was haggard and she had collapsed. Hey, looked like she needed the exercise.

Finally, after a full minute, she forced herself off the cold metal floor, her butt only half numb.  
As she approached the giant sliding door, and reached out to open it, her hands shook, and not because of her weariness. Although, yes, it had been an eventful week so far.  
Her fingers pressed against the cold iron, then wrapped themselves around the handle to pull the door open.

She stood in the doorway, the instant relief of witnessing his fully fledging body drowned by the fact that his body was in action.

Stiles did not have a hard time spotting the women underneath Derek, with her grabby hands on his torso and hips, their lips firmly attached to one another's. Stiles also didn't have trouble noticing that the women was her teacher. It was her that spotted Stiles gaping in horror at the sight, the situation processing in her mind. Jennifer gasped, and Derek's head snapped to where Stiles was standing. He growled, of all things.

"My, God! You've gone completely mad!" Stiles exclaimed, horrified. "You are supposed to be dead! Everyone thinks you're dead, for Christ sake. We're all bloody falling apart. And while everyone's grieving – for you! I might add – you're rolling around in the sheets with my English teacher?"

The Alpha inhaled deeply, as if he was the one that had to deal with a load of shit. "Stiles, get the hell out of here." 

"Excuse me, asshole? I was looking for you up here, checking to see if you're alive. Oh look, you are — whoop dee doo! And that's all you have to say to me?" Her voice full of sarcasm. "That, by the way, was a rhetorical question, please don't answer. I actually really don't want to hear it. Please enjoy, have a nice evening, Miss Blake!" She shouted the farewell in disgust and slammed the door shut.

She was livid. Her friends, all of them, had just gone through hell, witnessed each other almost killing themselves, also trying to grapple the fact that "Oh Derek was Dead" while he was screwing her teacher?

"What a waste of time." She hiccuped hatefully, hitting the elevator button and entering the cursed mechanism. 

§

Derek had only just pushed Jennifer underneath him and he already heard her ragged breath. He put his hands on either side of her head, boxing her to the mattress, and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth. 

As soon as they broke the kiss to breathe he saw her catch sight of something behind him, and he snapped his head to the left to look.

It was Stiles. Could she pick a worse time? She was always interrupting something. As soon as he heard; "My, God! You've gone completely mad!" He stopped listening and waited for her to break off her rambling so he could tell her to leave. Then he actually stopped to look at her face. Stiles looked extremely upset, and her chemo signals gave off the same impression. Chemo signals only really registered if the emotion the person was feeling was major, and Derek was sensing a while load of it – which wasn't good.

She had checked on him to see if he was alive? He didn't believe it, but her heart didn't stutter.  
Her last words had dripped with sarcasm, and then she turned on her heel and exited dramatically, slamming to door shut. 

Jennifer turned her head back to Derek, indifferent, commenting about how irritating Stiles was and leant up to reattach their lips. Derek growled — Stiles was his pack, no matter how annoying, or demanding she could be. You don't ignore pack, especially when they were distressed, and she had said everyone was falling apart. He was their alpha, for crying out loud! 

After Stiles' dramatic claims he wasn't in any mood to 'roll around in the sheets' with Jennifer.  
"Derek? What's wrong?" She asked, but she didn't seem to give a damn because she ran her hands up to his neck and tried to pull him down into a kiss.  
He pulled away effortlessly, and Jennifer winced at the sudden separation. 

"I have to go," He stated before turning his back on her to find a T-shirt.

"But-" she stuttered, flailing on his bed, "you're hurt! And what about me?" Derek, suddenly unable to deal with any obstacles, gave her a flat glance.

"You have a car, right? I'm sure you're capable of driving," he deadpanned, before pulling the balled up, t-shirt he had found over his head, "I'll come find you," he added, after seeing the hurt expression on her face. 

For now, though, it was as if he couldn't care less about Jennifer. 

§

Every nerve was tingling with rage. She stalked up to her car as soon as she exited the building, grabbed the handle and threw the door open. But she was careful to close the door as gentle as she could.

She was always yelling at everyone else to stop touching her jeep, but she was the main cause of most of the damage to it, much to her fathers delight. 

She turned the key in the ignition and slammed down on the pedal, taking off. Stiles didn't need another fine, but raving down the road was really satisfying.

It took her a moment before hearing her phone buzz and she felt around the seat next to her, where she had left it earlier (which was a bad decision). When she couldn't find it, Stiles gave a quick glimpse down beside her to locate it. Her hand reached for her phone, and as soon as she had set her eyes back on the road something jumped in front of the jeep.

Stiles gasped, her heart in her throat and her foot slammed down on the break, trying hard to get her breathing under control...until she realised just what had popped up in front of her. She should've continued driving.

Setting a scowl on her face, she opened the door and climbed out of her car, this time slamming it shut behind her. "What the hell is this? You could've dented my jeep!" She exclaimed, knowing perfectly well if she'd hit him, he'd heal right away without an issue. The man swallowed.

"Look, Stiles, I'm sorry. I-" Derek let out a sigh,"I know we need to find the pack." She said nothing, only stood there staring at him. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a hard look.

"Uh, fine! Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked, mimicking his voice, and waving her hands up in the air for extra effect.

"Yes," He replied, with his smug face. Without another word he made his way to the passengers side and entered the car. Frustratingly, he closed the door carefully behind him and she grumbled grumpily.

"What was that?" He scolded her, his eyebrows meeting in a frown.

"I said: grumpy ass." She retorted, putting the key in the ignition once more and starting the car up. "My car, my rules, buddy. Besides, I deserve a little name calling towards your behalf – you deserve it." 

"Stiles," He sighed, wearily. "I've been through the mil as well. My body needed time to heal, and when my mind was focusing on that – most of my humane instincts disappeared and I couldn't think logically. All my senses left."

"Does that mean you were basically relying on your wolfy instincts?" She queried, her expression more serious and tired. 

"Yes!" He replied, in satisfaction. She finally understood.

"So you're telling me, that it was the wolf that wanted to...uh...get in bed with my teacher?" Stiles asked, slightly out of spite. 

"Stiles!" He snapped, whipping his head around to face her fully and she swerved in shock.

"Don't do that! That's the second time in five minutes I could've crashed this Jeep!" She hollered.

"Then you stop bringing my sexual life into this!" He replied, his teeth gritted and his jaw clenching beautifully. 

Her face contorted, and she finally burst out a reply. "Fine! It Isn't even interesting anyway, you pervert."

"Stiles..." Derek let out a low warning growl, and she gripped the steering while, pushing down the accelerator and taking off into the night. He glanced down, turning his attention away from her, "Are you going to answer that?"

And then she remembered the phone. "Crap Baskets!" She exclaimed, remembering the vibrating device. It was still ringing persistently. "No, you are. I'm driving." She said, flicking the thing over to the man. He caught it with a quick swipe and answered. It was Scott.

Stiles, suddenly, wondered what Derek did – just ditch Jennifer in his apartment? Man, what a miracle.

She tried to ignore his rusty sounding voice and focus on the road, but their was an anxious worm wriggling in her stomach due to the tense words being flown around the car. "Derek, put the phone on speaker." She pleaded.

"The Alphas haven't been acting out yet, thank god. We still have maybe a couple more days until they strike out again, which is good for us. Are you okay though? You were, like, a dead man." Scott said in basically one breath.

The Big Bad Wolf sighed. "I'm fine. Stiles and I will be there shortly. Don't get killed in the mean time."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Derek retorted, hanging up with a smirk.

Stiles smiled to herself. "How did he react when you first spoke to him?" 

"Better than you did." He scoffed.

"Sure..." She drawled, disbelievingly, " I am curious though: did you just leave Jennifer in your loft? Just walk out on her then jump out in front of my car and almost kill me — again!" 

Derek groaned and brought his hands to his face. "You wouldn't of stopped if I called you, or if I was on the side of the road."

"Uh-huh, I totally believe that. And my English teacher?"

"Please stop bringing Jennifer up, I'm regretting my decision more and more by the second."

"Spill the beans and I won't tell the pack what happened." She offered.

"You would tell them anyway." He muttered, glaring at her in the mirror.

"Fine. I'll only tell one pack member, than." She said, finally coming up on a populated road area.

"Who is that?" he asked. Although the topic wasn't one he was comfortable with, they were actually having a conversation, and she could completely tell that he was humouring her. She wasn't admitting to herself that she really appreciated that gesture.

"Who'd you think, dummy?" She snorted, her voice raising an octave, slowing the car to a halt as the traffic-lights pulled a red on her. 

He rolled his eyes at her, in the annoyingly attractive way he did so. "Scott."

"That's a no brainer." 

"Right." He said. Stiles was seriously starting to get aggravated with him, and it showed through her constant fidgeting, either drumming her fingers on the steering wheel or tapping her feet. "Stop it," he growled, "why are you so agitated?" 

Because, she thought to herself, you're acting as if you don't care. He had no enquiries about if she or anyone else was alright, and he wasn't eager to fill in the blanks of what had happened to him. There was still blood seeping through his shirt where his wounds hadn't healed yet. She couldn't do it anymore.

"The least you could do is ask how I am," she muttered bitterly, glaring ahead. She stepped down on the peddle when the light went green, and she could feel the air in the car thicken with tension. 

"What?" He asked, as if she was being ridiculous. 

"The least you could do is not ignore that I'm completely and utterly wrecked!" She snapped. 

"Pull the car over before you crash," he said flatly, and anger boiled up within her. 

"I'm not going to–" she tried to protest.

"Pull the car over," he demanded, more assertively. Her chest tightened with frustration, doing as she was told. When the car stopped on the side of the road, everything was silent between them for a moment. "Now the reason that I didn't ask about what happened was because I didn't think you'd want to talk about it," he said quietly, "I know I never do with you," he added. 

A spear of pain shot through her frustration and she looked out her window, closing her eyes against the pricking of tears. God, that hurt. "Sometimes a simple 'how are you?' Works just fine," she replied in a hushed down, knowing he wasn't expecting an answer, "but I know the both of us aren't really on good terms with each other-"

"Stiles-" he began, but she cut him off, not wanting him to sugar-coat anything, not really sure if he could, anyway, even if he tried.

"I'm not completely oblivious, alright? We don't get along, so I understand why you didn't ask." She trailed off, finally glancing over at him. He was eying her with a concerned expression, and Stiles rolled her eyes, willing her nose with her sleeve after a sniffle, "why didn't you just come find us?" 

Derek shook his head, his gaze skittering away from hers. "My motives were all over the place, and they still are, if I'm being honest with you," he added with shame, his expression hardening up, though, after a moment. "It doesn't really matter now, and we should get going. The sooner we get to Deaton the better..."

She let out a deep sigh, then nodded, preparing herself to start the car again. 

"Why did you want to know, anyway?" He asked, and she froze. Great question Derek! Like you didn't know already; like you couldn't smell it on her; like you can't hear her heartbeat skitter or her breath catch every time you approached. Stiles didn't want to answer but she did, anyway:  
"We're a..." She hiccuped. "We're like a twisted little family, and I don't want to lose you–nobody does."

He didn't answer, and when she glanced up at him, he was giving her a calculating once over. "How can I make it up to you?" He asked modestly and she nearly choked.

"Maybe if you tell me what happened with Jennifer and we'll be solid?" Stiles suggested. She was certainly not having him do something completely intolerably nice like getting flowers or something, also noting that would be excruciatingly embarrassing. 

He sighed, but eventually relented. "This wont go away anytime soon," he muttered, "I basically told her the pack needs me then left. She was all up for protesting," he added, cringing at how open he was being, "but I shut her down,"

"Just like that? Wow. Impressive. You are a truly stunning man. What was her reaction?" Stiles asked, sniffling slightly.

"Didn't stick around to find out."

"What did she say after I left?" Stiles pressed.

"She said..." Derek trailed off, then laughed, "she said you were really annoying,"

"Figures," muttered Stiles, before adding "Has anyone ever told you that you're an incredibly fast runner?" 

He laughed, shaking his head. "Just drive."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;) dont forget to kudos


End file.
